1999
Year Overview 1999 was filled with scandals, controversy, and ultimately disappointment. After Luna's shocking heel turn at the end of the year, 1999 looked to be very promising for the division but ego, emotions and poor booking made 1999 one of the worst years (if not THE worst year) for the women's division in the WWF. However, Chyna solidified her name in the history books by stepping into the ring and competing for the men's championships paving the way for many future Divas to come. WrestleMania season opened up with the Sable vs. Luna Vachon feud, leading to the official debut of Tori. However, before the storyline could really take off Luna was suspended indefinitely and Sable refused to participate in the storyline. 1999 became the first year to have a "divide" down the women's roster, meaning half-wrestlers, half-valets. The women's championship lost a lot of credibility despite only being active for a year and a half at this point due to quality of workers holding the title: Debra (non-wrestler), The Fabulous Moolah (70+ year old retired wrestler), & The Kat (non-wrestler). Debuts * Ryan Shamrock * Ivory * Nicole Bass * Marianna (Mrs. Cleavage) * Lilian Garcia * The Kat (Miss Kitty) * Barbara Bush (B.B.) Departures * Ryan Shamrock * Nicole Bass * Sable * Marianna (Mrs. Cleavage) Feuds * Sable vs. Luna Vachon (dropped due to Luna's suspension) * Sable vs. Tori (dropped due to Sable's refusal to continue the storyline) * Ivory vs. P.M.S. (Jacqueline & Terri Runnels) * Ivory vs. Debra * Debra vs. Nicole Bass * Ivory vs. Tori * Ivory vs. Luna Vachon * Ivory vs. The Fabulous Moolah & Mae Young * Chyna vs. Jeff Jarrett * Chyna vs. Chris Jericho Events * March 9, 1999: It was reported by WWF.com that Luna Vachon had been fired on Monday, March 8th. On Tuesday, they retracted the statement and said she was indefinitely suspended due to several altercations she has had backstage with Jacqueline, Ivory and Sable. * June 3, 1999: BRIDGEPORT, Conn. (AP) -- Sable is suing the World Wrestling Federation for $110 million, complaining it wanted her to participate in a lesbian storyline, expose her breasts on TV and appear in sexually degrading photos. The lawsuit, filed Thursday in federal court, charges that professional wrestling has become increasingly obscene, titillating, vulgar and unsafe.'' Known for her waist-length hair and scanty outfits, Sable, whose real name is Rena Mero, said the WWF stripped her of her championship belt by scripting her defeat in a televised Monday Night Raw'' match three weeks ago. Her downfall, she claims, came after she repeatedly refused to have her gown torn off on national television, exposing her breasts. I am surprised by all of the actions,'' said Ed Kaufman, a senior vice president and general counsel for Stamford-based Titan Sports, the parent company of the WWF. He said Titan Sports has been in contact with Mrs. Mero's lawyer in an attempt to resolve the dispute. During her nearly three years with the WWF, Mrs. Mero went from valet for her real-life wrestling husband, Marc Mero, to the WWF women's champion. She recently was featured on a Playboy cover and in a photo spread, and has been getting guest roles on television. In an upcoming TV Guide cover story, she said there is a difference between posing for Playboy and exposing herself on television. In the middle of a wrestling arena where they're serving alcohol and there are screaming fans -- including children -- in the front row, I don't feel like that is the proper place to be exposed,'' she said. ``Posing for Playboy for me was a classy and tasteful thing to do.'' The lawsuit claims negligence, breach of contract, unfair trade practices and intentional infliction of emotional distress.'' * July 1999: Alicia Webb aka "Ryan Shamrock" was on a verbal contract and paid per appearance. She was offered a 5 year contract which she turned down. She was never brought up for any more appearances on WWE television. * July 19, 1999: Nicole Bass quit the WWF and filed a lawsuit against the organization for sexual harassment, claiming she was sexually assaulted backstage by Steve Lombardi. In 2003, the case went to court and was ultimately dismissed. * August 20, 1999: The WWF and Rena "Sable" Mero settled the lawsuit out of court. The lawsuit has been settled but the exact terms have not been disclosed. It seems that both sides are under an agreement to not discuss the settlement. What is supposedly known: The WWF retains the name 'Sable'; Rena Mero is released from her WWF contract; Rena Mero gets no money; Rena Mero cannot be involved in wrestling until Oct. 2001. * September 1999: Vince Russo commented on Sable's lawsuit in September 1999 WWF Raw Magazine and revealed some interesting backstage details. To read the article, click here. * September 21, 1999: According to Laura Italiano and Dareh Gregorian of the New York Post, the WWF filed a suit yesterday in Manhattan Federal Court, charges against Playboy's promotion of a special issue featuring Rena Mero, "unlawfully and unfairly uses and exploits WWF's legally protected intellectual property without WWF's authorization or consent." The WWF wants a judge to stop the special - "Playboy's Wrestling Superstar" and purports to portray "The Woman You Loved as Sable in the Raw" - from hitting newsstands next month. "The Sable trademark, trade dress and character were created and developed by the WWF," the organization's suit claims, charging Playboy will cash in on their image. "The Sable characteristic persona is that of a sexy, sultry temptress, a 'sex kitten' who has developed a 'stuck-up' disposition ..." the suit says, adding Mero is dressed in an outfit similar to her "Sable" costume on the Playboy cover. Officials for Playboy didn't return calls for comment. (Darryl Villacorta, The BIG 3 NewsBoard) * September 22, 1999: Playboy's Official Press Release: "There is no legal basis for the lawsuit which has been brought by the WWF against Playboy to prevent publication of Playboy's Newsstand Special entitled "Playboy's Wrestling Superstar: Rena Mero" which is scheduled for publication in October. The WWF is apparently seeking to prohibit any publicity for Mrs. Mero which describes her former life as the wrestling superstar SABLE. Playboy is well within its legal rights in publishing a newsstand special devoted to Ms. Mero. The WWF's attempt to prevent Ms. Mero's fans from getting access to this newsstand special will be vigorously defended by Playboy and Playboy fully expects the Court to vindicate its rights to publish the Rena Mero Newsstand Special. Any implication by the WWF that Playboy's Rena Mero Newsstand Special was done without Ms. Mero's permissions is false. Any implication that Playboy needed the WWF's permission to do a Rena Mero Newsstand Special is legally baseless." (James Caldwell, the BIG 3 NewsBoard) Category:Timeline Category:Attitude Era